


牢笼（五）

by ppppporn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Uchiha Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppppporn/pseuds/ppppporn
Summary: 跪求评论
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 8





	牢笼（五）

按照约定，佐子需要在必要的时候给砂隐村提供必要的武力协助，这是佐子可以在风之国自由行动的代价。  
所以无论如何都要礼貌地给风影回信。  
这件事当然是由鼬来代笔。  
如今佐子的武力值虽然远远超过了鼬，但若是说起文笔来，自幼就被兄长带离家乡，在颠沛流离中修炼自学的佐子显然是远不如兄长。  
少女对于这件事多少还有点耿耿于怀，但也只能乖乖地看着兄长提笔回信。  
“这件事本不着急，”鼬拍开佐子缠绕他发辫的小手，“如今是冬季，风之国十分寒冷，风影大人为什么这么着急封印遗迹？”  
谁知道，哼。那个红头发...佐子没有说话，见鼬写好了，就又往怀里钻。  
“几岁了，还像个孩子。”鼬拍着妹妹的背，感到好笑。  
“什么时候去。”佐子闷闷地说，她总觉得会去很久。  
“看风影大人的安排。”鼬抱起妹妹，亲亲她的脸颊，“好了，你该和我说说，为什么风影会答应你在风之国自由行动。”这是很大的外交特权了。  
佐子撇撇小嘴，“仿佛他们可以拦住我。”  
鼬笑道，“是是是，我的佐子现在可是所向披靡。”  
“...我答应了把解读出的情报也共享给风之国。”少女小心翼翼地抬眼看着兄长，“你会不会生气？”  
“我为什么要生气？”鼬有些惊讶。  
“我以为，你会觉得这样削弱了木叶的优势。”  
鼬凝神看着自己的妹妹，“佐子，你觉得自己是木叶的忍者吗？”  
佐子有些茫然地看着兄长，思索了一番，才慢慢回答道，“应该不算。我八岁还没有成为忍者的时候，就已经离开木叶了。后来也是被通缉的不知名叛忍，到大战后才被解除通缉。”  
“我们都是叛忍，所以，木叶和我们并没有关系。如果你喜欢，也可以申请成为砂隐村的忍者，风影大人很照顾你，不是吗？”  
...！和我爱罗的事情还是被哥哥发现了。佐子撇过头去,"和我爱罗有什么关系。"  
那看来是有很大关系。鼬不动声色地继续说道，“所以我不会生气。大筒木一族的信息如果共享给五大国，更能促成相互牵制的局面，和平才会持续得更久。”  
哥哥还是这么热爱和平。  
佐子突然感到害怕。兄长会再次为了和平而牺牲吗？  
她不敢问。  
只好点点头，看着鼬微笑着拿起书本，盯着鼬乌亮的长发陷入了沉思。

我爱罗很快给了回信，约定于五日后中午在两人住处见面。  
尽管约定了此生此世永不分开，但封印遗迹时必然有我爱罗的亲信在，鼬复活的情报暂时不能公开，所以鼬提议在家等待佐子。  
佐子一口否定了这个提案。大筒木一族的遗迹恢弘壮丽，其运转核心更是十分复杂，此去也许会耗费很多时间，而和鼬分离如此许久是少女绝不愿意看到的。  
鼬只好转而提议变装成随从跟随佐子一同前往。  
少女低头思索了一会，突然眼前一亮，“就说你是我的恋人就好了啊。”  
鼬不禁失笑，“好吧。如果你坚持这样的话。”  
佐子开心地笑眯了眼，愉悦的说道，“本来就是呀！”  
话音未落就又黏糊到鼬身边。  
鼬正在做饭，身上黏着一个大号美少女十分不便，“佐子，去准备碗筷。”  
少女轻轻地在鼬嘴边落下一个吻，才轻盈地向碗橱走去。  
就这样在和谐地氛围里开始了晚饭。  
在这栋小房子里，鼬刚刚复活时，一直是佐子准备三餐。后来佐子病得卧床不起，换成了鼬准备饭菜。再后来两人打开心结，互通心意之后，就是佐子和鼬轮流准备餐饮了。  
今天是鼬的值班日。  
饭菜依旧丰盛得十分有宇智波家的特色，鼬准备了佐子喜欢的木鱼饭团，番茄牛肉汤，以及鼬喜爱的卷心菜沙拉。  
佐子开心地吃着饭团，一如既往地随意讲起了过去在风之国的见闻。这是宇智波家餐桌上的保留话题，有时鼬也会讲讲最近读了什么书，有了怎样的新见解。在鼬复活的这几个月里，餐桌上的闲谈总是轻松而有趣的。  
然而少女这次的闲谈被兄长的突然袭击制止了，“讲一讲和鸣人君的事吧。你们什么时候熟悉起来的？”  
仿佛正常的兄长在关心幼妹的感情生活。  
然而考虑到如今兄妹二人的关系，这句问话显然充满着玄机。佐子吓得一个激灵，草草咽下嘴里的饭团，犹豫地开口，“哥哥怎么突然问起这个。”  
鼬微笑，“不方便回答吗？”  
如果此时不回答显然不会有好下场，佐子急忙回答道，“哪里有什么不方便。佩恩袭击木叶那时候我不是唱歌压制了九尾的暴走吗？他好像就记住我了。后来在战场上遇到，合作了几次，就熟悉了。”  
“原来是这样，“鼬抿了一口茶，”似乎街坊邻居的老爷爷老奶奶们都知道漩涡鸣人喜欢宇智波佐子呢。“  
这群多嘴的爷爷奶奶。少女艰难地腹诽着，勉强答道，“这个...”  
“听说终结谷之战，鸣人君当着所有人的面表白心迹？“  
...完了。哥哥都知道了。佐子忐忑地回答，“鸣人君不就那个样...我不但没有答应还把他胳膊打折了。”  
“说的也是。“鼬点点头。  
佐子总算是松了口气。  
然而白天轻易过关的结果就是晚上鼬做得异常粗暴。  
是觉得这样就可以更加彻底地占有妹妹吗？鼬其实也没有明白。  
事情一旦和妹妹有关系，他就变得不够理智起来。  
对于鸣人，佐子的拒绝简单而明了，他本不应该有任何疑虑...  
但就是这样怒火中烧。  
少女被他按在床褥之间，摆出了一个淫///靡的姿势，粗暴的进入想必带来了痛楚，令佐子无助地攥紧了床单，发出了低低的呜咽。  
为什么不反抗呢，我的妹妹，你已经远比我强大了。鼬在心中叹息。  
汗水滴落在少女光洁细腻的背上，滑落出一丝泪痕。  
但佐子始终没有哭泣，只是一遍一遍地重复，“对不起，哥哥。”  
也许这样罪恶的交媾确实亏欠了一些人，但佐子唯一不曾亏欠的就是鼬。  
应该停下来，向妹妹道歉，然后抱在怀里好好安抚，鼬是明白的。但身体却无法停下来。  
一种罪恶的快感在血脉中升腾起来，令他沉溺其中。  
带给我快乐吧，我的妹妹，这一生的罪恶，我只向你敞开。

如果说欲望对于忍者来说是罪孽的话，那么妹妹大约是鼬唯一的罪。  
他至今仍记得，初次把这个弱小的生命拥入怀中时，内心所涌动的喜悦。  
她那么的脆弱纤小，却带来了生的气息。  
生命来而又去，转瞬即逝得有如潮汐。但佐子之于鼬，始终有着莫大的意义。  
鼬曾发誓不惜一切代价去保护她，他至今仍信守着诺言。  
然而这纯粹的爱意，最终蒙上了一层欲望的阴影。  
守护也变成了占有。  
也许这就是一切扭曲的源头。  
鼬从不抗拒与族人一同战斗一同死去，但佐子还那么小，至少，要给她选择的权利。  
于是鼬伸出手，拨动了维系和平表面的那根琴弦。  
他是如此爱她，绝不愿意就这样看着她与族人一同死去，更遑论舍弃她一个人留在木叶。  
鼬冒着极大的风险带走了她，留在了身边。  
他一遍一遍地劝说自己，这是为了保护妹妹， 不能把一个孤身的少女留在虎狼环伺的木叶。  
那么无数个纠缠沉睡的夜里，满怀欲念地偷吻的人又是谁？  
究竟是什么时候，那份纯洁的爱悄然发生了改变？  
是妹妹微笑着扑入他怀中的时候，还是少女在他怀中哭泣沉睡的时候？  
天才如鼬，也无法明白。  
鼬只记得，某个月光如水的夜晚，他悄然归家，感觉到少女低低的哭泣以及满室的血腥。  
死神像一层阴影一般笼罩了他们。  
尽管鼬很快弄清楚了妹妹的异常出血原因为何，但那一瞬间，关于死亡将他们分隔的预感却在他心头徘徊至今。  
鼬跪在床前，揽住妹妹的肩膀。泪眼朦胧的少女在月光下宛如天使。  
鼬颤抖着吻住她，佐子只是短暂地眨了眨眼，很快伸出双臂抱紧兄长，加深了这个吻。  
仿佛这样就可以驱散身体深处的痛楚。  
仿佛这样就可以平息内心深处的欲念。  
也许就在那一刻开始，两个人都再也无法回头。

**Author's Note:**

> 跪求评论


End file.
